When the border dissipates
by MelonaPiixie
Summary: Une Septième année commence pour la blondinette, une des plus mouvementée. Qu'est ce qui a tant changer en une année pour que tout se détraque ainsi. Qu'est ce qui est différent pour qu'IL s'intéresse à elle ? Rating M par précaution, les premiers chapitres sont softs, ce qui ne sera pas le cas des suivants (sera précisé au début des chapitres).
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

**Il y a un moment maintenant, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma première fanfic' dans le fabuleux monde de Harry Potter. J'ignore encore le nombre de chapitre qu'il y aura, mais j'en ai rédigé à ce jour, sur papier, 18. Le rating M est mis à l'avance, car il y aura des scènes érotiques. La, je commence soft.**

**L'histoire se déroule lors de la septième année d'Harry Potter et ses compères, mais je ne tiens pas compte des événements du sixième tome : que ce soit la chasse aux horcruxes ou la mort de Dumbledore. Les personnages principaux sont des OC, quoique ceux créent par J.K. Rowling ne sont pas oublié ! Particulièrement notre Serpentard préféré.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

Baignant le domaine, le soleil était à son apogée dans le ciel bleu. On lézardait volontiers sous l'astre scintillant, profitant des rayons caressant les visages. Cela faisait un petit moment que l'on avait pas vu la sphère lumineuse aussi nettement. Dernièrement, il était constamment caché par de gros nuages cotonneux, parfois même gris menaçant. Les élèves sortaient du château, n'ayant pas la crainte d'affronter une averse.

Jelina appréciait ce dimanche, flânant dans le parc, tournoyant sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux blonds suivant le mouvement. Sa cape, virevoltante, donnait l'impression qu'elle s'envolait. La bleu et or souriait : elle avait terminé la totalité de ses devoirs pour le mois et pouvait profiter allégrement de cette journée en toute inconscience. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, n'accordant aucune importance à l'humidité persistante de la pelouse.

Les yeux clos, la jeune sorcière laissait aller son esprit à quelques divagations. Le soleil chauffait doucement son minois alors qu'elle songeait à se rendre à Prés-au-Lard. Mais il fallait avouer que son actuel léthargie était très agréable et s'en tirer ne la tentait pas réellement. Ses pensée se dirigèrent alors vers ses parents. Ceux-ci lui manquait un peu. L'entrain de sa mère, le sourire qu'elle arborait lorsque les deux femmes se retrouvaient. Cette idée réchauffait son cœur.

Son père, elle n'avait aucune idée du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait et elle s'en fichait quelque peu. Il avait transplané sans jamais revenir, il y à dix ans de cela, alors que Jelina n'avait que 6ans. Elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs concernant son père et d'ailleurs il semblait même fictifs. Elle soupçonnait sa mère d'y être pour quelque chose : peut-être un sort modifiant les souvenirs de sa fille unique ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est au départ de son père que Salla et son enfant quittèrent la Finlande, préférant les îles britanniques. Les deux sorcières emménagèrent dans la partie sorcière de Londres, Salla abhorrant la proximité qu'elle aurait pu entretenir avec des moldus. Issue d'une famille de sorciers de sang-pur, Jelina avait développé une sorte de crainte idiote à l'égard des non-sorciers. Crainte entretenue par les propos de sa mère qui maintenait qu'ils étaient sous-développés et qu'ils vivaient dans les mêmes conditions que les plus vils créatures. A cette pensée, et malgré la chaleur ambiante, Jelina frissonnait.

Non loin, elle entendit une bande de 2e année glousser. Curieuse, la sorcière se redressa sur ses avants bras et contempla le groupe d'où provenait les rires agaçants. Il s'agissait de filles de la maison Poufsouffle qui pouffaient en regardant un grand blond aux yeux translucides qui ne leur accordait même pas un regard. Jelina le fixait, détaillant ses traits fins, son visage si charismatique et son corps que l'on devinait facilement musclé même sous son uniforme. D'après l'écusson que celui-ci exhibait, le jeune homme était de Serpentard et devait avoir un an de plus qu'elle.

Son regard émeraude devait se faire insistant car le jeune homme tourna la tête pour la fixer. Le rouge monta aux jours de la Serdaigle, provoquant un rictus proche de la grimace au sorcier. Voyant aisément sa gêne, il lui fit une sorte de clin d'œil, finissant d'empourprer les joues de la jeune fille qui détourna immédiatement la tête. Qui était-il ? Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu qui plus est.

Elle se redressa vraiment, s'installant en tailleur sur le sol et triturant ses doigts; Lorsqu'elle reposa ses iris vertes sur la place qu'occupait le blond, il s'était évaporé. Elle jeta des œillades aux alentours, cherchant sa silhouette et ses cheveux aux couleurs d'une craie légèrement jaunie. Il était introuvable. Un peu déçue, elle poussa un long soupir, avant de manquer de s'étrangler de surprise :

- Bonjour Jelina ! Tu vas bien ? Questionna une jolie blonde souriante.

- Oui très bien Luna, merci. Et toi ? C'est agréable ce soleil, tu ne trouves pas ?

Jelina et Luna discutèrent un moment de tout : Qu'il s'agisse du beau temps ou du dernier cours du Professeur Binns particulièrement soporifique. Jelina maintenait qu'elle était sur que le professeur ignorait qu'il était mort. Sa vie semblait tellement morose. Les deux Serdaigle rirent de bon cœur avant de se séparer. Alors que Jelina retournait dans l'enceinte du château, la voix fluette de Luna résonna derrière elle.

-Dis moi Jeli', tout à l'heure tu pourras me retrouver dans la salle commune ?

Jelina acquiesça. Il était tout bonnement impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit à cette blondinette. Le sourire aux lèvres, Jelina traversa le parc et pénétra dans le cloitre du château.

Elle n'avait pas grand chose à y faire, mais lézarder finissait par l'ennuyer. Le seul endroit ou elle appréciait vraiment l'immobilité, c'était dans son lit, le matin, malgré qu'il faille évidemment se lever. Durant un bref instant, elle songea à retourner dans son dortoir pour finir la lecture de « Frères de Sang : ma Vie chez les Vampires » d'Eldred Worpel qu'elle avait entamé la veille, mais elle se ravisa vite, sûre qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'œil cette nuit si elle regagnait son lit.

Jelina trainait dans les couloirs du château, errant sans but, ses yeux fouillant les lieux. Ses doigts s'enroulaient dans ses cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés et glissaient dedans comme pour les démêler. C'était un geste machinale que Miss Eigikona faisait lorsque ses mains ne tenaient rien. Sans raison, elle se stoppa devant un tableau dont émanait un délicat parfum de fleurs de cerisier. La peinture représentait un cerisier, frémissant sous les rafales de vent. Jelina s'attendait presque à ce qu'un pétale sorte du tableau pour se poser sur son vêtement. A fixer ainsi le tableau, elle crut sentir un souffle frais dans sa nuque, caressant au passage son épaule gauche. Alors qu'elle voulait reprendre son exploration, elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras, l'obligeant à faire volte face. C'était le garçon qui provoquait les gloussements des dindes de Poufsouffle. Il lui souriait franchement, même si elle décelait facilement un air mesquin dans ses prunelles métallisées.

- Alors comme ça on s'amuse à me déshabiller du regard ? Lâcha t-il très calmement.

Sa voix la figea sur place, même si la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bras de Jelina aidait beaucoup à son immobilité. Pour garder une certaine contenance, elle tenta de répliquer:

- Je...je voulais voir si.. euh d'où...

- Si j'étais assez bien bâti à ton goût petite coquine, l'interrompit-il.

Elle resta muette, virant écarlate. D'un mouvement de tête, elle nia ses propos, provoquant un rire narquois au jeune sorcier:

- Ne sois pas timide. Je sais que tu me reluquais, l'eau à la bouche !

Son teint devint encore plus rouge, si cela était encore possible et elle parvint à balbutier quelques mots :

- Non non c'est faux ! Les rires des autres me... me dérangeaient et je voulais connaître la raison de leur gloussement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise …

Le blond ria franchement, amusé par la gêne et la maladresse de la jeune fille.

- Mais oui, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je comprends bien que tu veuilles m'admirer ! Après tout qui ne le voudrait pas ! Lança-t-il, sans aucune ironie dans sa voix, au grand étonnement de Jelina. Il était vrai que ce garçon était vraiment beau. Sa peau diaphane, ses cheveux en bataille tombant nonchalamment sur ses yeux, aussi froid que le Nord de sa Finlande natale. La stoppant dans sa contemplation, il lui dit :

- Tu recommences, jolie Serdaigle. Si tu veux, on peut se glisser dans une pièce vide pour s'admirer l'un l'autre en tenue plus simple.

Il sourit devant l'air effaré de la jeune fille. Cela l'amusait beaucoup, les filles prudes, ça changeait des trainées qu'il avait l'habitude de se taper. Poussant le vice un peu plus loin, il saisit ses poignets et la plaqua contre une tapisserie, collant son bassin à celui de Jelina et souffla doucement dans son cou faisant se mouvoir ses fins cheveux blonds. Approchant dangereusement sa bouche de son oreille, il chuchota :

- Tu m'as l'air particulièrement appétissante, et j'avoue avoir un peu faim.

S'en fut trop pour Jelina qui sentait son cœur s'emballer, manquant de rompre sa cage thoracique.

- Je... ne connais même pas ton nom, murmura-t-elle, luttant pour rendre à son cœur un rythme normal.

Cette révélation figea le jeune homme durant un court instant. Jelina, elle-même très préoccuper par les soubresauts effectués par son cœur, ne s'aperçut de rien. Conservant son sourire, il grinça :

- Tu dois être la seule fille de toute cette école qui l'ignore. Je suis Drago Malefoy, préfet-en-chef et comme tu peux le voir, Serpentard.

Jelina fronça les sourcils. Elle se souvenait d'avoir entendu Luna évoquer le nom de ce garçon... Drago …mais il lui était impossible de se rappeler le contexte dans lequel il apparaissait. Aux vues de ses grimaces, Drago élargit son sourire, dissimulant un certain agacement.

- Amusant. Vraiment. Ça change de ces groupies qui crient mon nom sur mon passage.

Il ricana.

- Et toi, tu es ?

La blonde fit une moue étrange, atterrée par autant de prétention en un seul être.

- Tu n'es pas une rock star non plus.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

- Moi, c'est Jelina Eigikona, 6ème année.

Il parut amusé par sa réplique et la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, collant son torse à la poitrine assez généreuse de la jeune fille. Il huma le parfum de ses cheveux et soupira doucement près de son oreille. Elle frissonna, sentant ses jambes faiblir.

- Tu apprendras à crier mon nom Jelina. Tu ne résisteras pas longtemps.

Écœurée par ses sous-entendus, elle gigota un peu, tentant de s'extraire de son emprise. En vain, il était indéniablement très fort. Il rit et mordilla le lobe de son oreille gauche. Sous ce geste inattendu, elle laissa échapper d'entre ses lèvres un soupir qui n'échappa pas à Drago Malefoy.

- Tu vois, tu commences à apprécier ce premier contact.

Il lécha son cou.

- Hmm, très appétissante. On se reverra, jolie blonde.

Sans un mot de plus, il libéra ses poignets et partit sans se retourner. Hagarde, Jelina le regarda partir, frictionnant doucement ses poignets endoloris. Ce garçon était complétement fou, imbuvable ! Mais si beau. Elle n'avait même pas oser le regarder dans les yeux... son regard était si perçant ...ses prunelles glacées. Elle en frissonnait encore. Ses jambes reprirent peu à peu leur force et elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de Serdaigle. Elle ignorait absolument l'heure qu'il était et pensait que son ''entretien'' avec le Serpentard avait duré des heures. Et puis l'adorable Luna Lovegood lui avait demandé de la retrouver dans la salle commune. Jelina détestait particulièrement d'être en retard.

* * *

**Voila, le premier chapitre est fini. J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, donner vos avis et tout et tout, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si les avis sont négatifs.**

**Comment se déroulera la prochaine confrontation entre Jelina et Drago ? Que peut bien vouloir Luna, pour vouloir un tête-à-tête avec notre Scandinave ? Les réponses au chapitre suivant (que j'essaierais de poster la semaine prochaine).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxieme chapitre de la fic :3 J'aurais voulu poster la semaine précédente, mais j'ai eu de légers contre-temps... Donc cette semaine suivra le 3è chapitre. Enjoy :D N'hésitez surtout pas a donner votre avis.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE II.**

**- **L'homme, dit Jelina, après avoir vérifier que les alentours étaient vides.

Elle répondait ainsi correctement à l'énigme posée par l'aigle à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigle. La blonde adorait cet endroit : il était très chaleureux et était sans doute la salle commune possédant la plus grande bibliothèque. Elle y avait découvert la biographie de Rowena Serdaigle elle-même et l'avait littéralement dévoré. Il n'y avait qu'un garçon de son année dans la pièce, Lukas O'Leary. Il griffonnait un parchemin en toute hâte et ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de Jelina. Il manqua de tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'elle lui adressa la paroles :

- Bonjour Lukas. Tu n'as pas fini le devoir de métamorphose pour demain ?

Il leva les yeux et la fixa, rougissant un peu :

- Euh... si... ce...n'est pas pour moi mais pour un... euh non, oublie.

Jelina s'installa sur la chaise à côté de lui et piquée par la curiosité, demanda d'une voix doucereuse en posant sa main sur celle de son ami :

- Qui se sert encore de toi Lukas ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas hésiter à leur tenir tête ! Tu n'es pas l'esclave des autres.

- C'est un Serpentard, Jared Calloway. Il est trop fort pour moi et .. m'intimide.

Il était vrai que Lukas était assez frêle. Ses cheveux longs noirs camouflaient l'intégralité de son front et ses lunettes lui bouffaient entièrement le visage. Jelina était persuadée que si il changeait de coupe et portait des lentilles, il serait charmant !

Il était particulièrement gentil et attentionné. C'était un ami très cher à la scandinave. Il était impossible à raisonner et elle ne pu se résoudre à le laisser seul dans cette panade. Elle lui donna un coup de main en attendant l'arrivée de Luna. Ils restèrent près d'une heure assis autour de la table en bois et avaient terminer la rédaction depuis une demi heure. Lorsqu'on les interrompit, les deux amis bavardaient au sujet des nouveaux élèves de leur maison. On n'était que fin Septembre après tout. Elle s'extirpa de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle poussa le portrait et découvrit Drago Malefoy, accompagné d'un autre Serpentard.

Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond en découvrant l'intrus. Sans attendre il pénétra dans la salle, sans décollé ses yeux des globes verts de Jelina. Luka sauta de sa chaise et tendit au garçon le rouleau précédemment fini.

- Tiens Calloway. Jelina m'a aidé. J'espère que ça te conviendras.

La finlandaise et le serpent blond se fixaient droit dans les yeux. La sorcière avait grande peine à soutenir son regard glacial. On voyait qu'il cherchait à la faire plier ...la soumettre de son regard. Elle tourna les yeux vers celui qui devait être Jared lorsque celui-ci lui dit :

- Si tu es aussi jolie qu'intelligente, je raflerais facilement un optimale.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la salle avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête vers Drago en esquissant une moue écœurée. Il lui sourit et quitta la salle.

Peu de temps après le départ de Malefoy & Calloway, une silhouette fluette et recouverte par des cheveux blonds fillasses fit son apparition à travers le portrait.

- Bonjour. J'ai bien fait de faire un détour car j'aurais pu vous interrompre !

- Quoi ? S'empourpra Jelina, interrompre quoi ?

- Et bien votre discussion à vous quatre. Avec Malefoy & Calloway.

Le visage de Jelina reprit une couleur normale, laiteuse, et elle suivit Luna dans le canapé. Lukas s'éclipsa sans un mot, laissant les deux filles seules. Luna regardait la sorcière de sang-pur droit dans les yeux, souriant naturellement. L'étonnante sorcière s'approcha du visage de son amie qui tendit à reculer spontanément.

- C'est amusant, dit Luna, on pourrait plonger dans tes yeux.

- Merci, rougit Jelina.

- Tu es très jolie tu sais. Depuis la 4è année j'ai remarqué à quel point tu étais jolie.

Avant que Jelina n'est pu la remercier pour son compliment, Luna s'approcha plus, collant ses fines lèvres à la bouche charnue de son amie. Sous le choc, Jelina n'osa pas bouger mais ferma instinctivement les yeux. Elle ne pouvait nier que c'était très agréable, de se faire embrasser. Même si elle ne soupçonna jamais que son premier baiser se fasse avec une fille. Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter tant la surprise était grande. La pression des deux bouches ne dura que quelques secondes et, en s'écartant, Luna souriait :

- Tes lèvres sont très douces, Jelina !

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la salle, tout sourire. Jelina resta interdit sur le canapé. Qu'elle étrange journée... vraiment étrange.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la Serdaigle jeta un œil à l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée. Bientôt 19h. Le repas ne tarderait pas a être servit. Jelina n'était pas spécialement affamée mais rester immobile l'angoissait. Avant de quitter les lieux réservés aux Serdaigle, elle monta à son dortoir pour troquer son uniforme scolaire contre une robe couleur lilas avec des manches ballons, cintré sous la poitrine et légèrement décolleté s'arrêtant au genou. Elle adorait cette robe. Avec cela, elle enfila une paire de ballerines noires et revêtit sa cape. Ses cheveux emmêlés furent ramener au milieu de son crâne en une queue de cheval négligée, laissant quelques mèches encadrés son doux visage de poupée à peine maquillé. Elle contrôla son reflet dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse et fut assez satisfaite par ce qu'il renvoyait. Son crayon avait légèrement bavé sous ses yeux et avec la pulpe de son pouce, ôta l'excèdent. Elle sourit, fit une moue pour mettre en avant ses lèvres, le temps de les habiller d'un gloss rosé au goût de cerise.

Sans plus attendre, elle quitta les appartements des bleu et or. Jelina avait un rituel depuis deux ans : avant chaque dîner, la blonde se rendait dans la tour d'astronomie pour admirer la vue, et ce qu'importe le temps. Ni le vent, la pluie ou la neige n'arrêtaient la jeune sorcière. En ce jour, la vue qu'elle avait été à couper le souffle. Les derniers rayons du soleil balayaient la ligne d'horizon, colorant le ciel bleu de nuances orange et rose. Elle soupira devant ce spectacle divin et s'appuya sur la balustrade, peu sécurisante d'ailleurs. Si elle le pouvait, elle aimerait mourir en contemplant ce ciel, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit.

Perdue dans ses songes, elle sursauta lorsque deux puissantes mains enserrèrent ses hanches. Frissonnante, le souffle chaud de son assaillant trahit son identité.

- Drago …, murmura-t-elle.

Elle visait juste. Le fait qu'elle devine immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de lui lui fit plaisir. Elle se souvenait de lui et de sa manière insidieuse d'agir. Ses mains avaient laissé une plus forte impression qu'il l'eut cru. Mais paradoxalement, le fait qu'elle souffle ainsi son prénom le fit se crisper, serrant un peu plus son emprise sur elle. Il recouvrit néanmoins vite son calme et l'attira contre lui, plaquant son torse à son dos :

- Je t'ai manqué, ma belle ?

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la Serdaigle, collant son nez froid contre sa carotide. Il susurra.

- J'aime ton odeur délicat de fruit. De tes cheveux s'échappent une odeur de pomme et ...

Il la retourna brusquement.

- ...ça me donne envie de te croquer.

Il faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle et entre ses bras elle se sentait réellement fragile. Elle ne sut quoi dire, luttant contre les pulsations folles de son cœur. Il sourit face à sa perte de contrôle.

- Je te trouble ma belle ? Suis moi, qu'enfin je puisse réaliser le fantasme qui ne rend fou depuis que j'ai croisé tes yeux.

Elle eut un haut le cœur. Son insistance devenait lassante. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle répliqua froidement.

- Oh ça te passeras demain. Et le seul trouble que tu crées en moi, c'est dans mon estomac. Va courir après tes groupies, elles en seraient ravies.

Jelina tenta de s'extirper de son étreinte forcée mais, de toute évidence, sa réaction ne lui avait pas plu. Il lâcha ses hanches et saisit ses épaules, l'immobilisant contre un des murs. Il aurait pu entailler sa chair, à la presser ainsi contre les pierres élimées. Ses prunelles de jade restaient concentrer sur les doigts s'enfonçant dans ses épaules. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, qu'elle devinait givrant. Son sourire la transperçait de part en part et sa voix la fit trembler.

- Tu es sur de vouloir jouer ce jeu, petite Serdaigle ? D'ici peu, tu courras derrière moi et en redemanderas.

Il lui prit le menton, l'obligeant à la regarder. Drago lui faisait peur. Drago Malefoy lui faisait vraiment peur. Elle voudrait pouvoir s'enfuir à l'heure actuelle. Mais bizarrement, elle trouvait ça drôle de lui tenir tête.

- J'ai un nom, crétin. Lorsque tu m'appelleras sans te moquer de moi, j'étudierais la question et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que je serais clémente et t'accorderais cette faveur. Sur ce, lâche moi. Je commence vraiment à avoir la nausée.

Elle prit ses mains, dans un élan de courage, les ôta de son corps et partit le plus vite possible, sans se retourner, sans tressaillir. Même si au fond, son cœur semblait se décrocher.

* * *

**J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu, la suite très vite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! Voici donc le troisième chapitre, j'ai essayé de le poster au plus tot, mais bon j'essaie d'avoir une vie sociale à coté quand même. Alors je le répete, je ne tiens pas compte de la fin du 6ème tome de la saga et encore moins du 7ème, n'étant pas le sujet de ma fic. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La grande variété de plats impressionnaient toujours Jelina. Voir la table des Serdaigle pleine à craquer des mets les plus délicieux lui mettait du baume au cœur. La magie, c'est réellement fantastique. Lina ne pouvait imaginer s'en passer. Elle prit un peu de tourte aux légumes alors que sa voisine de table, Rosalia Sparks, lui servait un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle était sa meilleure amie depuis la première année. Dans le train, elles avaient choisi le même compartiment et furent ravies d'être réparti dans la même maison. Jelina voulut lui parler de Luna mais finit par se dire qu'il était un peu tôt. Après tout, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était alors en parler à Rosi... elle devait avoir cette conversation avec Luna. Jelina leva les yeux vers l'autre blonde de Serdaigle et vit que celle-ci lui souriait. Machinalement, elle lui rendit son sourire et se concentra de nouveau sur sa fourchette.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Lili ? Demanda Rosalia, jouant avec ses boucles rousses.

- Rien, t'en fais pas, soupira Jelina.

- Mais oui. Ça fait 6ans que je te connais et que je te dis que tu ne sais pas mentir. Alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes ?

Jelina sourit. Il était impossible pour elle de mentir à son amie et il fallait avouer qu'elle était légèrement préoccupée. Peut-être qu'en parler la soulagerait, après tout.

- Tu connais Drago Malefoy ? Questionna la blonde, fixant les iris noisettes de Rosi.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle venait de dire la plus énorme des bétises.

- Bien sur ! C'est le mec le plus canon de l'école ! Et le plus séducteur sans doute. C'est bizarre que tu ignore cela. Il hait les Gryffondor, particulièrement Harry et ses amis. Et ...

Jelina l'écoutait d'une oreille. Au fond, elle se fichait de sa réponse. C'était une forme polie qu'elle avait employé pour amorcer la discussion.

- ...il à la folie du Sang-pur. Comme beaucoup de Serpentard, finit Rosalia.

Jelina soupira, le portrait qu'elle en avait fait ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, il fallait l'avouer. Même si cela aiguisait son intérêt à l'égard de ce ...Drago.

- Et pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Rosalia, troublant les pensées de la blonde.

- Il semble s'intéresser à moi. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, il me ...cherche on dirait.

La voix de Jelina trahissait son ennuie et choqua beaucoup Rosi.

- Je ne te comprendrais jamais Lili. Tu n'as jamais eu de relations sérieuses et c'est le premier mec intéressant qui pose les yeux sur toi. Ce que je ne comprends pas, vu comme tu es jolie. On ne t'a jamais embrassé ! Lâcha Rosalia.

Tombant de sa chaise, elle se leva brusquement et cria presque :

- C'est faux on m'a déjà embrassé !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et des petits ricanements s'élevèrent des tables. Rouge de honte, elle quitta précipitamment la Grande Salle et détala le plus vite possible hors du château. L'obscurité régnait dans le parc et on voyait la masse noire formée par la forêt interdite plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle frissonna, surprise par la brise qui caressait son visage. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, calmant alors les battements de son cœur. Pourquoi avait-elle était obligé de hausser la voix ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'être autant à cran. Habituellement, elle était calme, douce et posée. S'emporter ainsi, surtout contre sa meilleure amie, était incompréhensible. En même temps, la journée qu'elle venait de passer l'avait sérieusement chambouler. Quoi ? D'un coup elle était particulièrement attirante et tous la désirait ? Peut-être était-ce une farce finalement. Les Serpentard étaient connus pour leur ruse et malice. Mais Luna ? Il n'y a pas de fille plus adorable et sincère qu'elle. Qu'elle se joue d'elle n'avait aucun sens en fait. Son baiser était trop spontané et doux pour être prémédité. Cette pensée fit frissonner Jelina, elle n'y avait pas vraiment repenser finalement, ayant été interrompu par l'autre serpent.

La blonde marcha un peu, observant les murs extérieurs du château. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait toujours été fasciné par l'architecture. Sa mère ayant fortement nourri cet intérêt. Et puis Poudlard est vraiment un chef-d'œuvre dans ce domaine. Les tours, le cloître, les cachots, tout y est fabuleux. Sans parler de la Grande Salle, avec ses fameux vitraux et ce plafond étoilé. Jelina était vraiment amoureuse de sa deuxième maison. Y penser lui décrocha un sourire, et, sans s'en apercevoir, fit le tour complet du bâtiment. Même si la faim creusait son estomac, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner dans la Salle. Elle sentait encore ces yeux transpercer son dos et cette sensation accentuait son malaise. Il devait désormais être assez tard et elle ne voulait pas causer des ennuies à sa maison en ne respectant pas le couvre-feu.

Elle retourna dans l'enceinte du château , ne trainant pas dans les couloirs. Au fond, elle craignait surtout de LE croiser. Cette idée la fit frémir et elle hâta son pas. Elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre et pénétra dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, après avoir répondu à l'énigme. Il était rare de trouver du monde dans la salle, les Serdaigle restaient plutôt dans les dortoirs pour s'isoler, faire leur devoirs … ou se rendre à la bibliothèque. Ce que beaucoup ignore concernant les élèves de la maison de l'aigle, c'est qu'une grande compétition fait rage. Chacun met des bâtons dans les roues des autres pour être le meilleur. L'érudition légendaire de la maison oblige les élèves à garder un très haut niveau pour ne pas bafouer l'image qu'on a de ce foyer. Seuls quelques étudiants dérogent à la règle et Jelina peut dire fièrement qu'elle fait partie de ces gens. Ainsi que Luna, Rosalia et Lukas. Ces trois là étaient d'ailleurs assis près de la cheminée, avec un autre garçon que Jelina avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises. Souriante, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, près de celui de Luna.

- ...il n'empêche qu'il faut être aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir que le monde ne tourne plus rond. Il faut, pour tous, que l'on choisisse un camp ! Le bien, ou le mal, conclut Rosalia avec un soupçon de crainte dans la voix.

- J'ai déjà un camp moi, et je pourrais vous y introduire, dit impassiblement Luna.

Jelina n'avait jamais vu Luna triste, ce qui était assez désemparant. Malgré le sujet assez grave qu'ils avaient, c'était la seule à sourire. Ce qui, au fond, réconfortait beaucoup les autres.

- Tu ferais une très bonne recrue Zacharia, continua la joyeuse blonde. Tu es doué en défense contre les forces du mal.

Zacharia sourit, lançant un regard complice à Lukas.

- Je vais sans doute le faire. Mon père, en tant qu'auror, rejoindra probablement l'Ordre avec moi. Il a toujours cru Potter lorsqu'il affirmait le retour de Vous-savez-qui.

- L'Ordre ? Interrogea Rosalia.

Apparemment, Jelina n'était pas la seule à ne pas connaître cet... organisme et sa meilleure amie lui avait ôté les mots de la bouche.

- A vous je peux bien le dire, j'ai toute confiance en vous deux les filles et je suis sure que vous-même vous rejoindrez l'Ordre du Phœnix. C'est une organisation qui a été créé lorsque Vous-savez-qui a accédé la première fois au pouvoir. Dumbledore lui-même l'avait fondé ! Grâce à ça, nous vaincrons Vold... Vous-savez-qui, s'emporta Luna devant les yeux élargis de ses camarades.

Jelina trouvait son entrain amusant et avec elle, elle hésitait déjà à rejoindre l'Ordre. Même si elle se doutait qu'intégrer cette organisation secrète devait être plus difficile que cela. Les cinq amis restèrent à discuter un moment de la guerre et faisaient des pronostics sur l'issue de la bataille. Jelina bailla, même si elle trouvait la discussion fort passionnante. Elle posa les yeux sur la grosse horloge surplombant la cheminée : 00h30 ! Ne voulant pas être trop épuisée pour le début de la semaine, elle annonça qu'elle aller se coucher, embrassant Rosalia, Lukas, Zach' et Luna qui finalement, la suivit. Les deux filles étaient de la même année donc montèrent dans le même dortoir, silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles déjà profondément endormies. Près de son lit, Jelina chuchota :

- Je vais prendre une douche rapidement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des choses dans les cheveux.

- Ce sont les tréténanbulles qui te donnent cette impression. Ils sont tout petits et alternent tes sensations, souvent celle liées au sentiment de propreté et d'appétit, répondit Luna du tac-o-tac.

Jelina resta perplexe et posa un baiser sur la joue de son amie pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle prit dans sa valise son pyjama. Il consistait en une chemise de nuit bleu foncé légère en satin, lui arrivant aux genoux, avec un col échancré laissant voir la naissance de sa poitrine. Dedans, ses ras étaient couverts au ¾. D'un pas léger, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

L'eau ruisselait sur son corps, s'écrasant dans un bruit sourd sur le carrelage de la douche. La température était parfaite, enveloppant la jeune sorcière d'une délectable chaleur. Sous le jet, elle pourrait rester indéfiniment. C'est le seul endroit dans lequel elle peut se vider la tête et ne penser à rien. Si son ventre ne grondât pas, elle serait volontiers rester dans la douche.

Elle était presque parvenu à oublier qu'elle n'avait pas manger ce soir. En repensant à la tourte, son ventre se tordit de plus belle. Alors, décidée, elle se sécha soigneusement, enfila sa tenue de nuit et ses chaussons accordés. En deux temps, trois mouvements, elle démêla ses cheveux et fit deux tresses de chaque coté de son visage. Cette coiffure lui donnait un air de poupée. Elle prit bien sur sa baguette et sortit sans bruit du dortoir. La salle commune était vide désormais – ses amis ayant sans doute trouver plus intelligent de se coucher pour être frais pour leur premier cours de la journée avec les Gryffondor : Potions. Le passage de la salle commune grinça, et, même si Jelina y était habituée, sembla être plus bruyant qu'en temps normal.

- Lumos, dit doucement la Serdaigle, faisant jaillir au bout de sa baguette une faible lueur suffisant à éclairer son chemin.

Elle n'osait pas augmenter la luminosité du sort, refusant de troubler la sérénité des lieux. Et puis l'idée d'être surprise l'inquiétait quelque peu... principalement si il s'agissait du professeur Rogue. Cette pensée la fit frissonner et elle pria Merlin et Rowena de ne pas tomber sur le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Plus rapidement qu'elle l'eut cru, elle atteint la Grande Salle. C'était étrange de voir la pièce vide. Habituellement, cet endroit était plein à craquer, des rires et des conversations résonnaient encore dans les lieux. On ne pouvait pas se sentir seul dans la Grande Salle, même au beau milieu de la nuit. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il y aurait quelqu'un dans les cuisines ! Elle aurait du enfiler une robe de chambre car sa tenue était un peu trop légère. Cette simple idée fit rougir ses pommettes. Arrivée près de la porte des cuisines, elle y pénétra. Une lumière vive manqua de l'aveugler.

« Nox », pensa-t-elle, maitrisant peu à peu les sortilèges informulés.

Dans la cuisine, une dizaine d'elfes de maison s'affairaient à cuisiner. Elle trouva cela un peu bizarre qu'ils continuent leur préparation à une telle heure. Sans doute une avance prise pour le petit-déjeuner du lendemain. Peu à peu, la vue de la jeune femme s'adapta à la lumière ambiante et put ainsi détailler la pièce : la cuisine de Poudlard ressemblait aux cuisines normales, ce qui déçu un peu Jelina. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'y rendait, n'ayant pas de raison pour y aller auparavant, a fortiori en pleine nuit. En revanche, la pièce était l'exacte copie de la Grande Salle, les hauteurs de plafond en moins. Alors qu'elle souriait dans le vague, un elfe de maison s'approcha d'elle en s'inclinant un peu.

- Bonjours Miss, Kika peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?

La femelle elfe souriait gentiment à Jelina, ses yeux globuleux la fixant. La sorcière était habituée à la présence d'elfe, en ayant elle-même chez elle. Elle aimait beaucoup ces créatures, les trouvant intelligentes, douées et dévouées. Souriant de plus belle, elle répondit :

- J'ai faim et je n'ai pas pu manger tout à l'heure. Pourrais-je avoir quelque chose à grignoter s'il te plait ?

En un claquement de doigts, Kika fit apparaître une part de pudding dans une assiette et la tendit à Jelina.

- Merci beaucoup Kika ! Lança-t-elle.

- Kika est la pour vous servir, Miss, conclut l'elfe.

Jelina s'installa au bout de la table pour ne pas perturber les préparatifs des elfes et mangea silencieusement sa part de gâteau. Une fois celui-ci finit, Kika fit disparaître l'assiette et souhaita une bonne nuit à la sorcière qui fit de même. A peine le seuil de la porte franchit, elle se figea :

- Alors comme ça on rode dans le château ?

* * *

**Reviewer, c'est le bien.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour Bonjour ! j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de taper la suite et mine de rien, ca me prend beaucoup de temps ... Enfin bon, voila la suite donc, je ne vais pas tergiverser pendant des heures. **

**Ici, le Rating M est a prendre un peu plus au sérieux. Mais cela reste léger.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV.**

Jelina se sentit faiblir. Ses jambes ne tenaient plus son corps, lui-même tremblant. Il posa très lentement sa main sur la joue rougit de la jeune fille qui frémit à ce contact.

-Tu as beau dire, petit oiseau, mais je te fais plus d'effet que tu ne le crois.

Drago posa sa main dans son dos, l'approchant de lui. Rapidement, sa poitrine entra en contact avec son torse.

-Et je connais ton nom. Il est juste imprononçable.

Elle gigotait, essayant de s'extraire d'entre ses bras. Ce contact l'oppressait à la gênait. Lui pourtant si perspicace, ne devinait-il pas le malaise qu'il lui causait ? Ou sans doute en faisait-il exprès. Contre lui, elle se sentait ridicule et regrettait pour la première fois sa petite taille.

-Et je préfère ne pas employer ton nom ailleurs que dans un gémissement.

Il approcha sa bouche de son lobe, se courbant un peu pour arriver à la hauteur de la jeune sorcière. Dans un murmure chaud, il dit :

- Jelina.

Celle-ci soupira et frissonna, ne pouvant contrôler son corps. Malgré tout et pendant que Malefoy riait elle se redressa et fixa ses prunelles grises.

- Ça se prononce Yélina crétin.

Profitant de sa stupeur, elle fit volte-face et s'échappa de son emprise. Elle ne put faire que quelques pas avant de sentir une vive douleur dans son crane. Il la tenait par ses deux nattes, à la manière d'un rêne.

- Hop hop hop ma jument. Elles sont sympa tes tresses ! Je t'imagine bien à quatre pattes sous mes assauts alors que je te tiens par les cheveux. Cette idée me ferait presque …

-Tais toi ! Le coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas savoir le fond de tes pensées salaces, gros pervers ! Lâche mes cheveux sur le champ, finit-elle froidement.

Le ton qu'elle employait amusait beaucoup le Serpentard qui, bien sur, n'obéit pas. Il tira un peu plus sur la chevelure blonde, obligeant la Serdaigle à revenir vers lui. A contre cœur et luttant contre la bile qui lui montait aux lèvres, elle fit marche arrière. Il enroula son bras gauche autour de la taille fine de Jelina et le droit passa derrière son cou. Sa manière d'agir rappelait à la jeune sorcière la façon dont le Boa constrictor capturait ses victimes.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me résiste. Même si te voir te débattre est très excitant, chuchota-t-il.

Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux. L'air qu'il expira chatouilla son oreille et en dépit de la sensation assez agréable que cela lui procurait, elle resta impassible. Puisque la rébellion ne menait nulle part, elle tentait l'impassibilité. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Son amour-propre peut être...

Devant cette nouvelle parade, un sourire s'étira le long du visage de Drago. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit dos à lui, sans cela elle appréhenderait d'autant plus la réaction qu'il aurait. Elle choisit de prendre les devants.

- Si tu n'aimes pas les rebelles, je te conseille réellement Carlie Stappenbeck. On dit qu'elle couche avec tout le monde, persiffla-t-elle.

Apparemment, cette réponse ne plus pas au sorcier qui serra son bras autour de son cou. Il serrait tellement fort qu'elle ne parvenait presque plus à respirer. Avec cette seule prise, il réussit à la porter, apportant l'oreille de Jelina à sa bouche. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre et gesticulaient, donnant des coups à Malefoy. Il rit sous les pitoyables défenses déployées par Jelina et lécha sa gorge, montant jusqu'à son oreille.

- Tu m'insultes là. Carlie n'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Je n'irais jamais jusqu'à souiller mon corps pour une simple envie de baise.

Il mordilla son cou, aspira sa peau et léchouilla sa carotide jusqu'à ce qu'une marque apparaisse sur sa peau diaphane. Cette fois-ci, Jelina ne pu contrôler les soupirs lascifs qu'il lui procurait. Cela en était douloureux même. Il avait allié plaisir et douleur, contrôlant jusqu'à sa respiration. Drago reposa la Serdaigle sur le sol, ravi de son mutisme. Il retira son bras de sa gorge et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, pressant celles-ci entre ses paumes. L'air revint dans le cerveau de Jelina qui réussit à dire, assez froidement :

- Tu es déjà souillé, sale et répugnant. Carlie n'y changera rien. Elle est même sans doute plus pur que toi abruti.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'il cingla sa joue de sa main. La violence avec laquelle il la frappa la laissa bouche-bée. IL aurait pu lui briser la mâchoire. Vite, une trace de doigts apparut sur sa joue. Il lui saisit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu me dois le respect, petite garce. Rien ne t'autorise à m'insulter.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Jelina et roulèrent sur ses joues, rendues écarlates par la colère et la douleur. S'emportant, elle cria :

- LE RESPECT !? Sais-tu seulement ce qu'est cette notion ? Je ne te respecterais quand toi tu le feras ! Je vaux même mieux que toi ! Je ...

Sans la laisser finir sa phrase, il posa ses mains de chaque coté de son visage et l'embrassa. Réduite au silence. C'était son deuxième baiser dans toute sa vie, son deuxième baiser de la journée. Mais le second n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Luna. Drago était brutal, violant sa bouche avec sa langue. Rien n'était agréable dans ce baiser. Même dans un geste pourtant affectueux, on trouvait son envie de dominer et de tout contrôler. La danse rythmée de sa langue dans sa bouche fatiguait Jelina, restant pourtant passive. Le contact se brisa, elle le toisait, son regard émeraude teinté de haine. Elle crut même voir dans ses yeux qu'il était désemparé. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant.

- Tu n'auras jamais autrement que par la force. Refais ça et les seuls sons que je produirais seront des plantes. Et tes baisers seront mouillés de mes larmes, confia-t-elle plus froide que jamais.

Il retira ses mains de son corps, la laissant fuir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle parte en courant, sanglotant doucement. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle aujourd'hui ? Alors quoi, elle était une pauvre gazelle poursuivit par le tigre ? Elle se sentait sale. Ses mains sur elle... c'était la première fois qu'on la touchait ainsi. Que des gestes si violents aient pu lui ôter des gémissements la rendaient malade. Il l'avait souillé, profané, violé. Ses pensées se heurtaient les unes contre les autres, lui donnant une migraine affreuse. Elle pleurait, portant les mains à son cou. Il l'avait marqué, comme un animal. Dans l'obscurité, la fatigue, la honte et les larmes eurent raison d'elle et s'écroula sur le sol pavé du château. Inerte.

Lui était stoïque devant les cuisines. Lui ne comprenait même pas ses propres agissements. Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais eu à violenter une fille pour avoir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il avait obtenu bien plus de certaines filles en usant de moins de méthodes de persuasion. Elle... elle était si pure, si fragile ...intacte. Il le devinait, par le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Celui-ci était empli d'une innocence peu commune. Cela faisait bien plus d'une journée qu'il pensait à elle. Ne s'était-elle pas étonnée qu'il s'acharne autant alors qu'elle ne lui avait accordé qu'une œillade un peu plus tôt ? Et puis il connaissait déjà son nom... Jelina Eigikona. Il avait fait quelques recherches dans son dossier scolaire. Elle était tout ce qu'il adorait chez une femme. Ses cheveux blonds le rendaient fou, il pourrait se damner pour qu'elle continue à le regarder indéfiniment. Ses lèvres pulpeuses ...il se doutait qu'à son contact il faiblirait. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Lorsqu'elle se débattait, il la sentait moins proche de lui et cela le rendait mal.

- Stupide ! Lâcha-t-il, se parlant à lui même.

Il s'assena une chaque sur le front. Il s'en voulait d'avoir gâché sa chance de l'emmener dans ses appartements privés pour la … Pff, même lui n'y croyait pas. Il ne voulait pas seulement son corps, mais tout son être. Pour lui, uniquement. Depuis deux ans maintenant. IL se souvenait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu comme si c'était hier : Elle sortait d'un cours de Sortilèges et discutaient avec deux filles de sa maison – sans doute Luna et Rosalia. Son sourire illuminait son visage de porcelaine et ses yeux lagune croisèrent ceux de Malefoy. Son cœur, qu'il croyait d'ailleurs inexistant, n'avait fait qu'un bond dans sa cage thoracique. Pensant au début qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un coup de coeur passager, il chopa une étudiante de sa maison et coucha avec elle comme pour oublier.

Parfois, il arrivait à ne pas penser à sa Serdaigle, mais il suffisait qu'il la croise pour détruire toutes ses certitudes. Lorsqu'il était dans la Grande Salle, il la cherchait du regard. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il appréciait que la table des Serdaigle soit proche de celle des Serpentard. Cela simplifiait son travail. Lorsqu'il la voyait, il était heureux pour la journée et quelque part, était ravi de sa timidité. L'an dernier, il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Luka O'Leary. Voyant cette relation d'un mauvais œil, il demanda et usa de son influence auprès des 5ème année de sa propre maison pour tourmenter Lukas. Jared se trouvait être le parfait bourreau. L'obliger à réaliser les devoirs d'un autre par exemple le contraignait à ne pas profiter de ses moments vacants pour voir Jelina. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient bossé ensemble. Cette idée énervait Drago qui luttait contre son envie de tout casser.

Le pire pour lui, ce fut sans doute la déclaration de la jolie blonde lors du diner : qui l'avait embrassé ? Si c'était Luka, le Serpentard jura de le tuer pour avoir oser coller sa bouche contre les délicieuses lèvres de sa ...proie. Ses derniers mots à son égard tournaient dans sa tête. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'il l'épiait ? Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Mais leur rencontre était le fruit du hasard … les préfets en chef effectuaient toujours une ronde et la faim de Drago l'avait simplement conduit jusqu'aux cuisines. D'ailleurs, il était temps pour lui de regagner ses appartements. Même si il savait bien qu'il serait trop tourmenter pour fermer l'œil.

Il détestait faire des rondes, mais cela faisait partie de ses devoirs. Après tout il jouissait suffisamment des privilèges d'être préfet en chef. C'était un honneur pour la maison de Poufsouffle et il devait se montrer à la hauteur. Adrian était en 7ème année à Poudlard et était un élève très brillant. Son apparence négligé faisait fondre bon nombre de jeunes sorcières. Il était brun, les cheveux en bataille, rejetés nonchalamment vers l'arrière lorsqu'il y passait ses doigts. Ses yeux gris, tirant sur le noir, lui donnait cet air mystérieux qui rendait hystérique la gente féminine. Malgré le nombre affolant de groupies qu'il avait, il était célibataire. On pourrait penser que son célibat lui permettrait de se taper tout Poudlard, mais il attendait surtout la fille qui le ferait chavirer.

Adrian longeait les couloirs du 2ème étage de l'aile gauche du château, sa baguette illuminée baissée au maximum vers le sol pour ne pas déranger les habitants des tableaux. Certains ronflaient, ce qui amusait beaucoup le Poufsouffle. Il avait vécu seule avec sa mère moldue, dans Londres et n'avait jamais eu connaissance du monde de la magie avant de recevoir sa lettre. A cette nouvelle, Madame Hannigan raconta à son fils la nature magique de son père. Chez lui, il ne pratiquait pas la magie et n'en parlait que peu. Le seul sujet que sa mère abordait était les notes qu'il avait en cours. Sa mère trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que les résultats. Ce qui n'était pas l'avis d'Adrian. Lui préférait constater lors de travaux pratiques qu'il avait assimilé de nouveaux sortilèges : comme lors de Duels de sorciers. Ça, le coté actif de la magie, le fascinait.

Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et dévala silencieusement les escaliers. En bas de ceux-ci, il manqua de trébucher sur quelque choses. Il s'apprêta à jurer mais lorsque sa baguette éclaira le corps inerte, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'agenouilla pour prendre le pouls de l'élève. Par chance son cœur battait. Il ne s'agissait que d'un malaise. Il la prit dans ses bras assez aisément, laissant ses cheveux blonds nattés bouger au rythme de ses pas. En toute hâte, le brun la conduisit à l'infirmerie qu'il trouva vide. Il la posa sur un lit au milieux et s'assit sur le rebord.

- Je vais rester près de toi le temps que Madame Pomfresh arrive, murmura-t-il malgré l'inconscience de Jelina.

Adrian était sur d'avoir déjà vu cette fille. Ses cheveux blonds, son visage d'albâtre ne lui étaient pas étrangers. Ses souvenirs lui suggéraient qu'elle était de la maison Serdaigle. Il rougit en remarquant la tenue qu'elle avait, sa nuisette remontant dangereusement sur ses cuisses. Il la couvrit des draps, sans pouvoir cesser de la contempler. Elle était si jolie, fragile et innocente ainsi alitée. Mme Pomfresh arriva, s'arrêtant devant le lit de Jelina. Adrian expliqua l'avoir trouver évanouie dans les couloirs et l'avait amené là. L'infirmière ignorait également l'identité de la jeune fille et après avoir remercié Adrian, lui conseilla d'aller se coucher.

- Je reviendrais demain matin, pour voir si elle va mieux et rependre connaissance. Bonne nuit Madame, dit-il avant de quitter l'infirmerie, en se retournant pour observer le lit occupé.

* * *

**Voila, cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices. J'ai pris beaucoup plus de plaisir à écrire se chapitre et commence à être plus à l'aise avec les personnages et tout et tout. C'est un immense effort que je fais d'oser poster ce que j'écris mine de rien.**

**Reviewez, vos avis comptent beaucoup !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Voila le cinquième chapitre donc. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE V.**

Jelina ouvrit les yeux, saisit d'une migraine effroyable. Où se trouvait-elle ? La vue encore troublé, elle distinguait une sorte de rideaux encadrant son lit. La blonde se frotta les yeux et les rouvrit. Elle était à l'infirmerie, même si elle ignorait la raison de sa présence ici. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était d'avoir mangé une part de pudding.

Derrière le rideau, elle voyait une forme humaine, apparemment assise sur une chaise. Poussée par la curiosité, elle fit coulisser le morceau de tissus et découvrit un garçon en uniforme de la maison Poufsouffle, assoupit. Elle le secoua doucement, ce qui suffit à le réveiller.

- Je savais que tu avais de beaux yeux, dit-il d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Elle lui sourit, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux longs pour dissimuler sa gêne. Puis elle demanda à voix basse:

- Qui es-tu et ...sais-tu ce que je fais là ?

Avant qu'il ne lui réponde elle s'enquit de dire :

- Qu'elle heure est-il ? Je vais rater les cours !

Elle commença à s'agiter, affolée par le fait de manquer les premières heures de la semaine. Il rit avant de poser sa main sur le bras de la sorcière.

- Il est à peine 6h, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai trouvé hier durant ma ronde. Tu étais allongée dans le couloir, alors je t'ai amené ici. Et je m'appelle Adrian. Adrian Hannigan.

Adrian lui sourit de plus belle, découvrant toutes ses dents. Elle rougit brièvement. Il était charmant et de toute évidence, adorable de l'avoir conduit là.

- Merci Adrian, je te revaudrais cela. Mais … tu es resté ici depuis hier ? L'interrogea-t-elle, l'esprit encore embuée.

-Mais non ! Ricana-t-il, c'est mon devoir. Et je suis revenu i peine 15 minutes, je voulais être là à ton réveil.

Son sourire charmeur faisait palpiter le cœur de la jeune fille. Ses yeux caressaient agréablement sa peau et, grâce à lui, elle se sentait en sécurité. Dans la tête de la Serdaigle, il l'avait comme sauvé !

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit …, commença-t-elle.

- Arrête, je ne veux qu'un câlin de ta part, la taquina-t-il.

Ses joues devinrent écarlates et elle ria nerveusement. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Son souffle chaud dans son cou la fit frémir. Ses bras l'enserrait doucement, de manière protectrice. C'était agréable de ressentir ce genre d'émotions.

- Je vais te raccompagner à ta salle commune. Tu as l'air encore assez faible, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Relâchant son étreinte, elle se redressa et posa ses pieds au sol. Adrian la tenait par le bras, serrant un peu plus fort lorsqu'elle tressaillait.

Dans les couloirs, ils discutaient, notamment des cours qu'ils auraient durant la journée, de l'ambiance dans leurs maisons respectives... Jelina lui demanda :

- Et comment c'est, d'être Préfet-en-chef ?

Adrian sembla réfléchir à la question en caressant lentement son menton :

- C'est amusant, dans l'absolu, d'avoir du pouvoir. Mais il y a comme dans tous postes, des devoirs beaucoup moins plaisants. Les rondes le soir par exemple. Je préfèrerais rester confortablement dans mon lit plutôt que d'errer seul dans les couloirs, sauf lorsque je fais la découverte d'une jolie jeune fille... ce qui finalement n'arrive pas très souvent ...

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Et puis on a des appartements privées, au 5è étage. Ça nous amène à nous isoler. Je n'aime pas beaucoup celui avec qui je partage les appartements des préfets d'ailleurs. Il est infect ce mec, et chaque soir, il fait venir une nouvelle fille dans sa chambre. Il me fatigue vraiment, conclut-il en soupirant.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Jelina l'avait silencieusement écouté et finit par demander :

- Qui est-ce ? Cette personne qui arrive à mettre à dos un garçon aussi gentil que toi ?

Elle lui donna un coup de couds dans les côtes, avec la force d'une mouche. Il rit et l'attrapa pour lui faire un câlin. Plus bref, Jelina poussa la porte de la salle pendant qu'il répondit :

- C'est Malefoy. Tu vois qui c'est ?

Elle se figea. Encore lui.

- Euh oui, bredouilla t-elle. On se voit plus tard.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle ferma la porte. Muette, elle monta dans son dortoir et s'assit sur son lit. En une journée elle avait entendu un nombre incalculable de fois le nom de ce Serpentard de malheur. Il était comme un virus, et l'avait contaminé. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées. Il était évident qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Elle prit son uniforme et se rendit dans les douches. Jelina se déshabilla, posant soigneusement sa robe sur le rebord prévu à cet effet. Elle entra dans la douche et tourna la poignet, libérant un jet d'eau chaude qui vint s'écraser sur ses épaules. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, pour mouiller ses cheveux entièrement. Adrian prit place dans son esprit. Pendant qu'elle frottait sa tignasse, des images du Poufsouffle défilaient dans son esprit. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille, lui donnant cet air négligé adorable, ses yeux sombres étrangement rassurant. Il était adorable, indubitablement. Penser à lui ainsi faisait chauffer ses joues. Prestement, elle finit sa toilette et enfila son uniforme. Elle brossa ses cheveux et les attacha dans une queue de cheval haute.

Il devait etre près de 7h et la faim tiraillait ses entrailles. Elle repassa par le dortoir pour mettre sa cape et prendre sa baguette, ainsi que poser sa chemise de nuit sur son oreiller. En quittant le dortoir, une petite voix l'interpella :

- Jelina ? Tu es déjà levé ?

C'était Luna qui baillait et s'étirait sur son lit. Jelina lui sourit et fit quelques pas vers elle.

- Bonjour Luna. J'ai assez mal dormi, je te raconterais plus tard.

Jelina lui baisa le front et quitta le dortoir. La salle commune était vide, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant à cette heure. Elle traversa la pièce en toute hâte, manquant de trébucher sur le tapis. Elle se rattrapa de justesse, évitant le vol plané. La Serdaigle sourit en refermant le passage des appartements de sa maison.

Certains élèves se pavanaient déjà dans les couloirs, gloussant et trainant leurs pieds sur les pavés. Jelina flânait, d'un pas aérien, n'écoutant que la mélodie lancinante qui résonnait dans sa tête. Elle avançait aux rythmes de cette musique, dodelinant de la tête. Elle atteignit la Grande Salle plus vite qu'elle ne l'eut cru. A chaque table n'était installé qu'une dizaine d'élèves, chuchotant à leur voisin. Elle s'assit à coté d'une fille de sa maison, une 7ème année, qui était plongée dans un livre. Il était impossible de ne pas remarqué cette fille aux cheveux rouges flamboyants et aux yeux verts pénétrant. Jelina se servit un peu de thé et en proposa à sa voisine. Celle-ci accepta d'un signe de tête et bafouilla un « merci » étouffé par les pages de son roman. Alors que la blonde découpait ses pancakes, la 7ème année posa son livre et dévisagea sa cadette.

- Je m'appelle Harmony, se présenta t-elle en tendant sa main.

La blonde se présenta à son tour et serra la main tendue. Harmony sourit et prit du bacon. Jelina n'avait jamais été doué pour engager la conversation et elle espérait que sa nouvelle connaissance brise ce silence devenu un peu gênant.

- Tu as quoi comme cours ? Demanda Harmony, soulageant Jelina.

- Là, j'ai cours de Potions avec les Gryffondor, répondit la blonde.

- J'adore les cours de Potions, s'emporta la Serdaigle, surtout depuis que c'est Slughorn qui a remplacé le professeur Rogue. Il faut dit qu'il me faisait un peu peur...

Les deux filles discutèrent un moment, laissant refroidir le contenu de leurs assiettes. Jelina trouvait Harmony très sympathique. Durant leur conversation, elle découvrit qu'elle était née-moldue et qu'elle était la meilleure de sa classe. Interrompant leur discussion, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Jelina.

- Adrian ! Lâcha t-elle, sautant presque de sa chaise.

Il lui sourit en attrapant sa main et lui demanda si elle allait mieux avant de retourner à sa table.

- Il semble bien te connaître, dit Harmony, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

Jelina prit immédiatement la couleur des cheveux de sa nouvelle amie et, confuse, se défendit :

- Non non tu te méprends.. il m'a sauvé la vie hier .. enfin j'exagère mais il m'a .. enfin il m'a trouvé inconsciente dans les couloirs et m'a amené dans un lit .. enfin dans un lit à l'infirmerie bien sur .. Ça s'arrête la ..

Harmony ne semblait pas y croire, trouvant ses excuses vraiment peu convaincantes. Mais elle n'en dit rien et recommencèrent à parler. Elle étaient restées assises une quarantaine de minutes et les cours commençaient dans exactement 10minutes.

- Je vais y aller, finit par dire Jelina, je déteste être en retard.

- De même, la divination c'est dans la plus haute salle de la tour nord. J'ai l'impression d'être déjà en retard !

Jelina sourit et souhaita une bonne journée à son ainée.

- Au fait, l'interpella-t-elle, ça fait 20 minutes que Malefoy nous fixe. Il me fait un peu flipper parfois, pas toi ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Harmony fila et laissa Jelina assez mal à l'aise. Elle avait réussi à oublier Malefoy et voilà qu'on lui rappelait son nom. Cet homme est un poison.

Lentement, elle tourna sa tête vers la table des Serpentard et vit Drago Malefoy la fixer de son regard froid. Il lui glaçait littéralement le sang et avait l'air singulièrement énervé. Jelina baissa les yeux et quitta la Grande Salle. À s'inquiéter autant elle arriverait en retard.

D'un pas vif elle se rendit dans les cachots et se joignit au groupe d'élèves qui attendait de pouvoir entrer. La sorcière reconnut Luna, qui discutait avec une Gryffondor, Ginny Weasley. Jelina s'approcha des filles qui la saluèrent. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec Ginny, la trouvant trop intimidante. Elle était pleine d'entrain et Jelina fatiguait uniquement en la voyant. Les trois filles discutaient du prochain match de quidditch, opposant Serdaigle à Poufsouffle et faisaient des pronostics.

-Entrez je vous prie !

Le professeur Slughorn venait d'ouvrir la porte du cachot, laissant entrer une flopée d'élèves. Les deux maisons étaient mélangées et à chaque table pratiquement se côtoyaient un lion et un aigle. Luna et Ginny, Luka et Stanley Kerrigan, Zacharia et Marvin Kerrigan. Jelina, elle, s'était mise à coté d'Emily Nieterman, une très grande sorcière aux cheveux châtain clair. Elle était impressionnante et très gentille. Elles se dirent poliment bonjour avant de reposer les yeux sur le professeur qui se raclait la gorge.

Il écrivit au tableau la recette qu'il leur faudrait préparer aujourd'hui ainsi que les ingrédients nécessaires. Les élèves devaient travailler en binôme à la concoction d'un philtre de paix. Emily se leva pour aller prendre les ingrédients dans l'armoire. Jelina adorait élaborer des potions et si elle réussissait celle-ci, elle en emporterait sans doute !

La sonnette posée sur le bureau du professeur retentit, signalant la fin du temps imparti pour la préparation de la potion. Jelina et Emily étaient assez satisfaites du résultat obtenu. Lorsque M. Slughorn s'approcha du bureau des deux filles, il s'exclama :

- Excellent mesdemoiselles ! J'accorde 5 points à vos maisons respectives pour ce résultat exceptionnel.

De nombreux élèves montrèrent leur contentement et les deux jeunes sorcières sourirent. Doucement, Jelina demanda :

- Professeur, pourrais-je emporter un peu de cette potion dans une fiole ?

- Bien sur Miss Eigikona, elle vous appartient ! Tenez.

Il lui tendit une fiole dans laquelle elle versa le maximum de philtre.

- Vous pouvez partir, annonça le professeur au plus grand plaisir de bon nombre d'élèves.

Jelina mit la fiole dans la pochette de sa cape et quitta seule les cachots.

Il était 11h et elle n'avait pas de cours avant 14h. En temps normal, de 11h à 12h, elle devait assister au cours de soins aux créatures magiques mais ils allaient étudier les bêtes nocturnes. Le cours se déroulerait donc après le diner, aux alentours de 22h. La simple idée de se rendre à la lisière de la forêt à la nuit tombée l'inquiétait grandement. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque en attendant l'heure du déjeuner. Et puis le professeur Slughorn leur avait demander de rédiger un parchemin sur le philtre de paix alors, assidue comme elle était, elle s'installa à une table entre deux bibliothèques et sortit sa plume et un parchemin vierge. Elle chercha entre les rayonnages un livre dans lequel elle pourrait trouver tout ce qu'elle désirait mettre dans son devoir. Une fois l'ouvrage trouvé, elle prit place devant son parchemin et commença sa rédaction.

L'heure tournait plus vite qu'il n'y paraissait et c'est à la fin de son papier, alors qu'elle énonçait les effets secondaires de la potion qu'on l'appela :

- C'est toi Jelina, non ?

Sans lever les yeux, elle rétorqua froidement :

- Cela se prononce Yélina ! Comme Yes !

Elle finit d'écrire sa phrase avant d'enrouler le parchemin et le glisser dans son sac. Jelina regarda la silhouette immobile en face d'elle.

- Oui c'est moi. Qui es-tu ? L'interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

- Ehm peu importe, balbutia-t-il, on m'a demandé de te remettre ceci.

Il lui tendit le papier et détala avant qu'elle n'est pu le remercier ou regarder son uniforme pour savoir la maison dont il provenait. Elle lu alors le morceau de parchemin.

« J'espère que ta matinée s'est bien passée. Nous n'avons pas vraiment pu parler ce matin alors rejoins-moi en haut de la tour d'astronomie dès que possible. A. »

Jelina rougit et rangea le papier dans sa poche. Elle partit sur le champ et, après avoir rangé l'ouvrage, se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Les escaliers en colimaçon à gravir lui donnait un peu mal au cœur. Et puis elle avait la désagréable impression d'être observée. Elle fit volte-face et ne vit personne. Sans doute une légère paranoïa, pensa-t-elle. La jolie blonde eut vite fait de découvrir l'identité du ''A''. Il ne pouvait clairement s'agir que d'Adrian. Elle était assez contente qu'il veuille la revoir car il fallait avouer qu'il lui plaisait énormément. Il était difficile de résister à son charme qui plus est. Et être dans ses bras, c'était comme d'être sur un petit nuage. Malgré tout, elle avait une petite inquiétude. Peut-être était-ce un coup monté ? IL l'avait vu parler avec Adrian...

Elle était arrivée et, lorsqu'elle apparu a travers le montant, elle entendit une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut aisément dire : « SURPRISE ! »

* * *

**Bwahah. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on y découvre un peu plus le caractère de Jelina d'après moi. Et OUI, elle est niaise, naïve, limite nunuche et maladroite ...à mon image x) Il faut dire que c'est une petite sainte à la base, chose qu'il ne faut pas perdre de vue. **

**J'ai vu sur certains forums que Rowling n'a jamais parlé d'appartements privés pour les préfets en chef, mais je trouve ca plus amusant alors, comme beaucoup d'auteurs ici, je prend le parti de leur faire des appartements ! **

**Aussi, ça peut paraitre étrange étant donné qu'ils sont censés être anglais, mais il y a beaucoup de démonstration d'affection entre Adrian & Jelina. Mais j'ai du mal à ne pas mettre une partie de moi dans mes écrits et dans mon entourage, on se fait des câlins constamment, même avec des personnes qu'on ne connait pas très bien. **

**Bref, j'ai fini de raconter ma vie ! Je voulais savoir si vous aimeriez une fiche des personnages classées par maison ? Je l'ai préparé sur feuille pour me souvenir des caractéristiques et noms de famille des personnages secondaires & tertiaires. Alors, intéressés ? **


End file.
